As used herein, “light source” means any source of light, such as a laser or flashlight. “Laser” means any form of laser light source that projects a beam of laser light suitable for weapon alignment or sighting purposes.
It is known to utilize a light beam, such as a beam from a laser, as a sighting aid for weapons, particularly guns. A laser beam is preferred because it has comparatively high intensity, can be focused into a narrow beam with a small divergence angle so it produces a small, bright spot on a target. When the light beam and gun bore are properly aligned, the bullet (or other projectile) will hit on or very close to the location of the spot produced by the laser on the target.
It is, however, difficult to mount lasers to small guns, particularly small revolvers, that can be concealed in a pocket or purse. The problem is that the laser and associated mechanisms are too large for the gun. Consequently, they interfere with the operation of the gun and/or make the gun more difficult to conceal.
The disclosures of the following references that are not inconsistent with this disclosure are incorporated herein by reference: U.S. Pat. No. 8,127,485 entitled “GUN WITH MOUNTED SIGHTING DEVICE” to Moore et al., U.S. Pat. No. 8,312,665 entitled “SIDE-MOUNTED LIGHTING DEVICE” to Moore et al. and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/707,312 entitled “SIGHTING DEVICE REPLICATING SHOTGUN PATTERN SPREAD” to Moore et al.